Secret Valentine
by FoxyestWolf
Summary: What happens when Kouji finds a Valentine in his locker, and doesn't know who it's from? come find out Kouji/oc KoujiXoc Koji


**Valentine's day, the day of love, valentine's, and a day to spend with a girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, or husband. This story starts a week before the love filled day, on February the seventh.**

**There were four boys standing at their lockers, talking about the dance that was going to be held in a week. One of these boys was a year older than the other three, he had short spiky brown hair, and was wearing a blue tee shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Another boy with brown hair wore a red tee shirt, with beige cargo's and a beige hat with goggles on top of it. The other two boys looked identical, except for the different clothing and hair styles, one of them had short black hair, and was wearing a black tee shirt with a pair of stone washed jeans, while the other had long black hair, pulled back in a low pony tail and was wearing a yellow tee shirt with a pair of dark faded jeans, and a bandanna on his head.**

"**So we all have dates except for you, what are you gonna do about that Kouji?" the boy wearing the goggles asked the one wearing the bandanna.**

"**Takuya, don't pick at him, maybe he just doesn't like the girls in this school, or maybe he doesn't like girls at all" the older brunette stated, making the boy with goggles face plant, while the other two boys went wide eyed.**

"**J.P. Kouji's not gay, why must you always imply that he is?" the short black haired boy asked the older brunette.**

"**Kouichi, you must admit it does seem odd, he's never been on a date with anyone" J.P. stated as Takuya picked himself up.**

"**I haven't been on a date with anyone, because none of the girls in this school catch my attention" Kouji replied, as he turned and opened his locker "Damn, how do they keep getting my combination?" Kouji asked, glaring at his locker.**

"**Oh boy, what's missing this time?" Takuya asked his bandanna wearing friend, who had something unfamiliar in his hand.**

"**They didn't take anything, they left something" Kouichi informed them, watching Kouji turn the box, which was wrapped in a light blue wolf printed paper and a big blue bow on top, over in his hands.**

"**Hey, look at this, it fell from the box" J.P. informed them as he picked up a piece of folded paper off the floor.**

**Kouji took the paper, and unfolded it, having almost decided to throw the box in the trash. **

**The paper read:**

**Roses are not always red,**

**Violets are not always blue,**

**Sugar is always sweet,**

**But no one knows about you,**

**I leave you this Valentine's gift,**

**In hope that you might notice,**

**Notice the shy girl that's always watching you,**

**The girl you always over look,**

**See if you can notice me before I decide to go away,**

**Sincerely the Shy Fox**

"**What kind of poem is that?" Takuya asked, making J.P. and Kouichi roll their eyes.**

"**Its like a game, this girl wants Kouji to find her, and I'm guessing his dead line is Valentine's day" Kouichi informed them, watching his brother, who looked absolutely confused.**

"**Who says I'll go looking for this girl, why should I?" Kouji asked them as he opened the box, blinking at what was inside.**

"**Oh come on Kouji, I bet it'd be fun to find out who she is, after all she seems to admire you, whats in the box anyways?" Takuya stated/asked, noticing his friend hadn't moved since he opened it.**

**Another note laid inside the box, and it read:**

**I watch you in art class,**

**You're quite the artist,**

**I could tell by your drawings and paintings,**

**You love wolves,**

**This is for you,**

**Hope you like it,**

**Sincerely the Shy Fox**

"**Kouichi, how the hell do I not notice a girl who seems to watch my every move?" Kouji asked his brother, who chuckled.**

"**Because a lot of girls watch us, especially you, and she just gave you a hint, she's in our art class" Kouichi informed his brother, who took the trinket that was under the note out of the box.**

"**Oh what the hell, I want to meet this Shy Fox, especially now that she's caught my attention" Kouji informed them, letting the trinket dangle from his fingers.**

**The trinket in the box was a necklace with a wolf's silhouette on a midnight sky background, which was all in one circle.**

"**So do I, come on guys, class starts soon" J.P. informed them, as he ran down the hall to his class, the other three chuckling at him as they went to their's, Kouji slipping the necklace over his head.**

**It was Sunday, six days had passed since Kouji had found the valentine in his locker, and he was still searching for the girl. The girl had left him four more hints, each one in his locker after his classes for four days day. Her hints to him had been, she was in all of his classes, she always watched him play soccer, she ate lunch alone, and that one of his friends was her cousin. He groaned in aggravation, which caused his friends and brother to look up from their books, all of them studying for a test, and doing their homework.**

"**What's the matter Kouji?" a young short brown haired boy wearing a beige beanie, asked Kouji.**

"**Your not groaning about our homework, you still can't figure out who she is, can you?" Takuya teased Kouji, receiving four confused glances.**

"**Shut up Takuya, how am I suppose to figure out who she is?" Kouji snapped at the brunette, as he flopped backwards onto his bed, while Kouichi and J.P. filled the other four in on what was going on.**

"**Wait, let me get this straight, Kouji got a valentine, and he has to try and figure out who gave it to him?" a long black haired girl asked, glancing over at Kouji, who seemed pissed off.**

"**You got it Yumi, she gave him hints, but they don't seem to be helping" Kouichi informed her, as she stood up.**

"**What hints did she give you? maybe we can help you figure out who she is" a short black haired girl informed them, as she took out a pen and piece of blank paper.**

"**Yeah, we three girls should be able to help you" a blonde haired girl stated, catching onto what the short black haired girl was hinting at.**

"**Mizzy, Zoe, this girl isn't going to be easy to find, we've tried just about everything, we even compared all the girls in Kouji's classes and we got a total of five girls that could be her" J.P. informed the three girls, as Kouji put his arm over his eyes.**

"**Kouji, what hints did she give you?" Mizzy asked him, ready to write down what ever he told her.**

"**She's in all of my classes, even my art class, she eats lunch alone, she watches the boys soccer team play soccer every practice, and one of my friends is her cousin" Kouji told the short black haired girl, who jotted all that down on a piece of paper.**

"**Kouji, do you have a list of all the people in your art class?" Yumi asked, as she came back with a year book she had gotten off of Kouji's book shelf.**

**Kouji glared at the three girls, and reached into his back pack, taking out a folder and giving them the paper they had asked for.**

"**I think this girl is being so romantic, she's too shy to talk to you, so she writes you little poems, hoping you'll find her" Zoe giggled, making the boys roll their eyes.**

"**Yuck" the youngest brunette stated, making everyone snicker.**

"**Tommy, once your older, you'll understand what it's like to be in love" Mizzy picked at him, receiving a you-got-to-be-kidding-me look from the boy.**

"**I'm done, I got five girls on this paper, hey Mizzy see if you can find them in the yearbook" Yumi informed them, while telling her sister what to do.**

"**I found Kira, and Alana, they're on the same page, hey Kouji, you recognize these two girls?" Mizzy asked him, pointing at the pictures and watching him glare at the book.**

"**Those two can be crossed off, they try their hardest to flirt with me, and they do until I snap" he informed her as she flipped through the book again.**

"**Here's Urei, Amaya, and Kimiko, you recognize any of them?" Mizzy asked, showing Kouji the three girls pictures.**

"**Kimiko is just as bad as Kira and Alana, but I have no idea who the other two are" he informed her, and the girls smiled at their progress.**

"**So, any of you guys related to these two girls?" Zoe asked, pointing at the pictures as they showed them to all the boys.**

"**Nope, never seen either one of them before" J.P. informed the three girls.**

"**No, I don't have any relatives your age" Tommy informed them, as he went back to his homework.**

"**We're not related to either of them" Kouichi informed the three girls "Are you three related to either of them?" he asked the girls.**

"**I've never seen either of them before" Zoe informed him, as she looked at the two pictures.**

"**We don't have any cousins our age, they're all older then us" Yumi informed them, as she turned back to her homework as well.**

"**What about you Takuya, are you related to either of them?" Mizzy asked him, noticing he was being awfully quiet.**

"**I gotta go, I forgot that my mom wanted me to watch Shinya for a little while, see ya guys" Takuya informed them, as he gathered his things and ran out of the room.**

"**He's hiding something" Mizzy informed them, knowing Takuya would make up an excuse if he didn't want to answer a question.**

"**He's your boyfriend Mizuki, what do you think he's hiding from us?" Yumi teased her sister, who was staring at the spot Takuya had been in a few moments ago.**

"**I don't know, but come tomorrow morning, I will find out" Mizuki informed her sister, as they all gave up on Kouji's secret admirer, and went back to their homework.**

"**I'm home, Shinya you here?" Takuya yelled out into his house, he had completely forgotten he was suppose to babysit his little brother.**

"**He went to the store with your mom, but I'm here" a girls voice called from the kitchen, and that's where Takuya went.**

"**What are you doing her, cousin?" Takuya asked her, as he entered the kitchen, finding a long haired brunette girl with glasses at the bar in the kitchen.**

"**Studying, my brother and his girlfriend are having a _romantic _evening together, and I can't concentrate with all the noise they make" she informed him, her voice meek and soft, as she looked up from her books.**

"**You're playing with my best friends heart, you know that!" Takuya shouted at the girl, who dropped her pencil in surprise.**

"**How'd you come to that conclusion, I'm not playing with anyone's heart, I just happen to like him Taki, whats wrong with me liking a guy?" she asked him on the verge of tears, she couldn't stand to be yelled at by anyone.**

"**There's nothing wrong with you liking a guy, just why my best friend, he really wants to meet you, and if you wanted to meet him, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to go through all of this" Takuya informed her, lowering his voice, not wanting her to cry.**

"**I didn't want to be a problem, Taki I'm not exactly the prettiest girl, I mean look at me, my hairs brown with a red tint, I wear glasses, I have no fashion sense, I don't even know why I went through the trouble of putting that box in his locker, I know as soon as he see's me he'll walk away" she informed him, tears streaking down her face.**

"**That's not true, your just as pretty as Mizuki, your hair is always like silk, if you hate your glasses, wear your contacts, and if you need fashion advice, I can always get you help with that, although your jeans and tee shirt are you, you always look like your relaxed, so don't insult yourself" Takuya argued with her, he hated when she started to point out flaws that no one else saw.**

**Their conversation ended there, and before long the two cousins were doing their homework. Once they finished their homework, Takuya's cousin stayed the night with him, and he convinced her to wear her contacts for the next day, but she had no idea what he was planning.**

**Takuya woke up the next morning to his little brother jumping into the middle of him. Takuya glared at Shinya, before hitting him with a pillow and laughing with him. He got up and got his clothes, going to the bathroom and taking a shower. Once he was finished with his shower, he got dressed and headed to the guest room, knowing his cousin would be there. He walked in the door, looking at the clock above her head, and almost face planted when it read 5:45 am. He shook his head, and walked over to the closet, rummaged through her clothes and picked out a pair of faded heart bejeweled jeans, a cute red rose on light green tunic top, and a pair of her knee high black flat boots. He took her clothes to the bathroom, and then went back to wake her up. He shook her lightly, and with a small groan, her eyes fluttered open, a small smile coming to her face.**

"**Hi Taki" she stated softly, as she sat up, Takuya's shirt looking like a wife beater on her.**

"**I put your clothes in the bathroom, so grab your under clothes and go get ready for school" he informed her, receiving a nod in agreement. **

**She walked over to the dresser, pulling out her under clothes and headed to the bathroom, locking the door once she was inside. She took a shower and then blushed when she had the outfit Takuya had picked out for her on. She tugged at the shirt, and looked at herself in the mirror, a crimson blush across her face.**

"**Taki, I don't know about this" she informed him as she walked into the kitchen, both her cousins, her aunt and uncle's jaws dropping.**

"**Wow" they all stated in unison, making her blush a darker shade of red.**

"**I think you look absolutely gorgeous, here let me help you with your hair" her aunt informed her, shooing her out of the room, and back to the bathroom. **

"**Who knew you could take our geeky cousin and turn her into a pretty girl" Shinya stated, getting hit in the back of his head by Takuya.**

"**Shinya that's not nice, and you did a nice job on her outfit Takuya" their father scolded and applauded his sons.**

"**I think if she'd loose her glasses, she'd catch a lot of people's eye" Takuya stated, as he helped his father fix breakfast.**

**Twenty minutes later, Takuya's mother walked back into the kitchen, a smile of triumph on her face. Her sons and husband looked at her oddly, before looking back at the doorway to the kitchen, their jaws dropping again. Takuya's cousin's hair was done up nicely and she had on a red lipstick that made her lips pop. Takuya looked at his mother then back at his cousin, who was blushing the darkest red he had ever seen, and walked over to her.**

"**You look great Cousin, may I escort you to the table?" Takuya informed her, before bowing to her and offering to take her to the table.**

"**Yes you may Cousin, and thank you for your compliment" she bowed to him and took his arm, a small meek smile on her face.**

**They ate breakfast, laughing and complimenting each other, having a good time just being a family. Once everyone was finished with breakfast, Takuya's mother took a picture of Takuya and his cousin, and they both walked to the door afterwards. They both pulled on their shoes, grabbed their back packs, making sure their homework was in their folders and said good-bye as they headed to school.**

**Takuya and his cousin walked into the school with a bunch of boys wolf whistling at Takuya's cousin, and one shocked girl running to find her friends and sister. This girl ran into the school building, and headed for the one place she knew they'd all be waiting. **

"**Mizuki, Takuya's here, but..." Yumi started, biting her lip, wondering if she should tell her sister or not.**

"**But what Yumi?" Mizuki asked, a bad feeling coming to her.**

"**He came into the school yard with another girl" Yumi whispered, her sister's world shattering.**

"**What!" Mizuki shouted, bolting to her feet, as the others watched her, none of them believing what was just said.**

"**He came into the school..." Yumi started to repeat what she had said, but was interrupted.**

"**Hey guys, whats up?" Takuya greeted his friends casually, Mizuki shaking with rage.**

"**How could you?" Mizuki's voice was broken, and Takuya was clueless as to how she had suddenly started crying.**

"**Mizzy, hey whats wrong, what'd I do?" he asked, concerned about his girlfriends behavior, as he glanced at his friends for help "What did I do, why is everyone looking at me like I committed a crime?" Takuya asked, as Yumi tried to comfort her sister.**

"**You tell us Takuya, your the one that came to school with another girl" Kouichi snapped at him, which was out of character for him.**

"**Another girl, oh hey wait a minute, you've got this all backwards, the girl I walked to school with is a relative, Mizzy you don't honestly think I'd cheat on you" he shouted, not believing what was going on.**

"**Don't lie to me Kanbara!" Mizuki snapped at him, things were not going the way they were suppose to be.**

"**Taki, are you alright, what are you yelling at?" a meek and soft voice asked, as the owner stepped into the room.**

"**Ah, Amaya, there's been a slight misunderstanding, which I'm trying to fix" he told her, as she walked over to him.**

"**Isn't she your girlfriend?" Amaya asked, receiving a nod "Why's she crying, did you say something stupid to her?" she asked, knowing her cousin could be stupid at times.**

"**Um no, see um she thinks me and you are...a um couple" he informed Amaya, who laughed softly.**

"**You think Takuya's dating me behind your back?" Amaya asked Mizuki, who was glaring at her.**

"**What would I think other wise?" she snapped at Amaya, who giggled softly.**

"**You've got your facts wrong, why would Taki cheat on the girl he refers to as his soul mate, or the perfect girl for him?" Amaya asked her, her voice still as soft and meek as when she had started speaking with them.**

"**Then who are you, and what were you doing walking to school with him?" Mizuki demanded, their friends all seemed to be confused and stayed out of the argument.**

"**I'm his cousin, Amaya Kanbara, and I slept over at his house last night" she informed everyone, Mizuki blinking in shock.**

"**C-Cousin?" Mizuki asked, looking over at Takuya, who had a meek smile on his face.**

"**Surprise?" he questioned his answer, as the others looked at the girl that stood beside him.**

"**Wait a minute, if she's your cousin, then how come none of us have seen her before?" Yumi asked him, while her sister wiped her tears away.**

"**Because I didn't want to be noticed, I didn't want to be a problem for Takuya" Amaya informed the girl, who was watching her like a hawk.**

"**Look guys, let me explain, Kouji that necklace your wearing, it was in that secret valentine thing, and yesterday when you three girls narrowed it down to two girl, I realized who it was, Kouji meet your secret admirer, Amaya Kanbara, my cousin, and one of the smartest people I know" Takuya informed them, pushing Amaya to stand in front of a shocked Kouji.**

"**Um, hi" she greeted shyly, a crimson blush appearing on her cheeks.**

"**So your the Shy Fox?" Kouji questioned her, watching her fiddle with her fingers as she nodded.**

"**Y-yes" she replied, finding the floor more interesting then the boy in front of her.**

"**Takuya, I'm sorry" Mizuki apologized to Takuya, who took her into his arms, watching his cousin and best friend, who weren't doing anything, not even talking.**

"**He has no clue what he's doing, does he?" Takuya asked Kouichi, who was standing beside him, with Yumi in his arms.**

"**This is the first girl he's ever taken an interest in Takuya, he's kind of clueless about all of this" Kouichi informed him, watching his brother, all of them crossing their fingers.**

**Kouji was sitting on top of his desk, watching the girl in front of him, wondering how in the hell he over looked her. He reached over to his back pack and pulled out a small box, similar to the one she had given him, and held it out where she could see it. Amaya looked at the small blue box, and hesitated before taking it from him, glancing up at him, with a small smile. She opened the box and found a piece of folded up paper on top of a small trinket.**

**The paper read:**

**Roses may not always be red, but its the perfect one,**

**Violets may not always be blue, but blue is the right color,**

**Sugar is always sweet, but it can hurt you,**

**Nobody knows about me, and nobody knows about you,**

**Yeah I suck with poems,**

**But its the thought that counts,**

**I don't know you, but I want to,**

**Give me a chance to get to know you,**

**Cause I really would like to get to know you Shy Fox,**

**Sincerely the Lone Wolf**

**She smiled, he wasn't the best with poems, that was true, but he was right the thought was what counted. She took the trinket, which was a necklace out and slipped it over her head, careful not to mess up her hair. The necklace had a black circle with a blue fox silhouette in the center.**

"**Thank you Kouji" she thanked him, right before the bell rang, which sent J.P. running to his classroom, and the other students flooding into the classroom.**

**Everyone took their seats, class starting as it did everyday, except for the fact that Kouji couldn't keep his mind off of the mysterious girl in the back of the classroom.**

**School ended early, as the teachers prepared for the dance that night, and the students went to get ready themselves. Amaya waited at the front gate for her cousin, a younger boy running up and standing next to her.**

"**Hi, I'm Tommy Himi, whats your name?" the boy asked her, to which she smiled meekly, noticing her younger cousin was with this boy.**

"**I'm Amaya Kanbara, its nice to meet you Tommy, hello Shinya" Amaya introduced herself and said hello to her cousin.**

"**Hi Ami, where's Taki?" Shinya asked, noticing his brother wasn't with Amaya.**

"**I don't know really, how was school?" she asked him politely, Tommy catching on that she didn't speak very loud.**

"**Can't complain" Shinya answered her, as Takuya and the rest of his friends walked up to them.**

"**Hey, sorry to keep you waiting, Yumi and Mizuki had to get their outfits from their coach" Takuya apologized to Amaya, who nodded, as they all walked to Yumi and Mizuki's house.**

"**We can all change at our place, Amaya you got a dress?" Yumi informed/asked, to which Amaya shook her head no.**

"**You can borrow one of ours, we've got tons of dresses" Mizuki informed her, she was a little more friendly now that she knew Amaya wasn't trying to steal Takuya from her.**

**Amaya nodded, walking a little ways behind everyone, not wanting to intrude on Takuya's friends. Kouji stopped walking for a moment, waiting until she was next to him to start walking again. The others noticed and started walking a little faster, leaving the two to walk alone. Amaya was walking with her head down, not looking up, and Kouji couldn't help, but watch her. He looked ahead of them, and rolled his eyes, the others had left them behind.**

"**Looks like we're walking alone" he stated, Amaya looking up and noticing the same thing.**

"**You think they did that on purpose?" she asked him, her soft voice sending a shiver up Kouji's spine, he loved her voice.**

"**Probably, they've done this to me a lot" he informed her, as they continued to walk.**

"**Um, I'm not good with talking to others, I've always kept to myself" she informed Kouji, who smiled at her.**

"**I've never been good with talking to girls, my friends girlfriends are a different story though" he informed her, causing her to giggle lightly.**

"**I've only ever talked to my family, I don't really have any friends" she informed him as they continued down the street.**

"**You know there's a dance at the school tonight, right?" he asked her, a light blush spreading across his cheeks.**

"**Yes, I'm aware of it" she answered him politely, looking over at him.**

"**Would you...like to go...to the dance...with me?" he asked her, his blush darkening a bit as a slight blush appeared on her face.**

"**I'd love to" she replied softly, as they walked up to a mid-sized house.**

"**Great, um this is Mizzy and Yumi's house, I bet everyone else is already here" he informed her as they walked through the door, Amaya being dragged up the stairs a few seconds after she entered the house.**

**Three hours later and the girls still were not done changing, and the boys were all getting nervous. Zoe was the first one to come down the stairs in a purple dress and purple heels, and her hair done in a bun on the top of her head. Yumi came down after Zoe in a black dress with black heels and her hair in a low ponytail on the side of her head. Mizuki came down the stairs after Yumi in a pink dress with pink flats and her hair curled instead of straight. Amaya was the last one to come down, a scarlet blush adorning her cheeks for she was in a red dress with a darker red shawl over it and her black boots and her hair in the same style it was in earlier. All four of the boys jaws dropped as each girl came up to their boyfriend, Amaya stopped at the bottom of the stairs, finding it a little weird to be in the middle of a couples thing. Kouji walked over to her, watching the others for a moment, before they all decided they should head for the dance.**

**They arrived at the school right as the dance started, everyone walking with their respectable partner, and entered the gym. They sat down at a table big enough for all of them and watched everyone else dance for a while. Takuya and Mizuki were the first ones of the group to go out and dance, Yumi and Kouichi following after another song played. J.P. and Zoe left Kouji and Amaya after two more songs played, leaving the two in a nervous silence. Amaya fiddled with the hem of her shawl as Kouji watched her, he had no idea what he was suppose to do.**

"**Amaya, you want to dance?" he asked her nervously, as she turned to him.**

"**Sure" she replied softly, as he stood up, extended his hand to her and lead her to the floor. **

**They started dancing to the slow song, and once he started to spin with Amaya, they spun right into the middle of the others, both of them smiling. Amaya laughed lightly as they danced, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. They dance through ten songs, the others taking a break three songs after the two had joined them.**

"**They seem to be having fun" Mizuki commented, everyone agreeing with her.**

"**Kouji, can we take a break for a bit?" Amaya asked him timidly, to which he stopped spinning her.**

"**Of course" he replied to her, leading her back to the table.**

"**Having fun Ami?" Takuya asked her once she was seated at the table again.**

"**Yes, I haven't dance in a long time, last time I did I was teaching you" she told him softly, making him chuckle.**

"**Ok everyone listen up, we've decided that we're going to randomly pick a few of you students to sing a few songs for your fellow students, if the light lands on you, you gotta come up here and sing" Amaya and Kouji's art teacher announced, getting a few groans and cheers from everyone.**

**The light landed on five different people, and they each sang a song, some of them sounding pretty good, while the others sounded horrible.**

"**Ok, last one then everyone can dance again, let it go" he pointed to the light, snapping his fingers and it hit its target "Amaya, come on up here" their art teacher boomed over the microphone, Amaya's face turning crimson.**

"**Oh no" she stated, Takuya chuckling, but giving her a thumbs up as she walked up to the teacher.**

"**What song?" he asked her, smiling at her as she thought for a moment.**

"**He could be the one" she told him, receiving a surprised look from the teacher, how was she going to sing the higher notes if she didn't even talk loud?**

**They put the music on and she took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, knowing fully well that Takuya was the only one in the room that had ever heard her sing.**

**~Smooth-talkin'  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
**He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...**

He's lightnin'  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
**I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...~**

**The whole room went silent for a moment, and then burst into whistles, cheers and clapping, making Amaya blush scarlet again. She walked off the stage, and back over to her cousin and his friends, her blush getting darker as she did.**

"**Now that's how to sing, right Ami?" Takuya stated, making her giggle, as they started the music back up.**

**Everyone at the table, except for Kouji and Amaya went back out on the dance floor, while the two sat in silence for a moment.**

"**You're a really good singer" Kouji complimented her, making her blush again.**

"**Thank you, um can we go for a walk, its a little to stuffy in here" Amaya asked him, to which he stood up, offering her his hand, and they exited the gym.**

"**Where to Milady?" Kouji asked her, making her laugh at him.**

"**The roof top Kind Sir" she replied, both of them laughing as they walked up the stairs.**

**They walked through the door to the roof of the school building and just stood out in the fresh night air, neither of them saying anything. Amaya twirled around a few times, not having to worry about falling off the building for it was lined with a tall fence all the way around it. She started twirling again, and Kouji snuck up, and caught her, twirling around and around with her, making her laugh. She laughed for a little while, until they stopped spinning, and smiled at him. She looked up into his eyes, and to her time stopped, he seemed really happy and content. She leaned up, kissing his lips for a second before pulling away, a crimson blush adorning her cheeks. Kouji was a bit ****taken back by her actions, but smiled none the less. He took her chin in his hand and made her look up at him. He smiled at her, before capturing her lips with his, his arms locking around her waist. She ****wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, never wanting the moment to end.**


End file.
